


Хорошо

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: FBWeek2019, Fantastic Beasts Week, Fantastic Beasts Week 2019, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Day1 FBweek2019По песне В.Уриевский "Сделать хорошо"Соавтор: Morhante
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Хорошо

Ньют считал своим призванием делать хорошо. Не плохо, никак нет, а именно что хорошо, тем самым создавая гармонию в мире. Ньют собирал фантастических существ, вызволял их из плена, давал им временный приют, после выпуская их на волю, а другие обретали и дом в его чемодане.  
Ньют делал хорошо тварям. А твари делали счастливым его.

Якоб всегда делал хорошо. Булочки. Фирменные булочки Ковальски в его пекарне мечты. Якоб считал, что делает всем жителям его района очень хорошо. Все улыбались, входя в его пекарню, довольно осматривали витрины и с нетерпением прижимали к себе пакет с теплой выпечкой. Что ещё нужно было для счастья? Может улыбка девушки в розовом берете?

Гриндевальд считал, что очистить мир от магглов это хорошо. К тому же, совсем от них он избавляться не желал, кто-то же должен был работать на тех, кто стоит выше, кто действительно достоин - на магов. А магглы лишь делали все хуже, загрязняли мир, распространяли болезни, вели мир к войне. И Гриндевальд считал, что делает хорошо, что он спасает мир, что он - герой. И совсем скоро все маги это поймут и присоединятся к его армии.

Тина умела хорошо ловить преступников, хотя почему-то начальник считал ее методы не самыми подходящими. Но если она справляется со своей работой, избавляя город от мошенников, контрабандистов и прочих подозрительных личностей, то значит, делает хорошо для всех. И это Тина считала неоспоримым фактом.

Куинни нравилось делать хорошо. Например, ей нравилось хорошо готовить для себя, сестры, а иногда и приносить плоды своего кулинарного мастерства на работу и подавать вместе с чаем, кофе или какао. Куинни нравилось создавать уютную атмосферу и делать этим хорошо всем. Правда, потом Куинни решила, что хорошо будет последовать за Гриндевальдом, но это уже совсем другая история.

Персиваль считал, что порядок должен быть во всем и тогда все у всех будет хорошо. Начиная от заполнения отчётов строго по форме, соблюдения всех инструкций в задержании преступников и заканчивая порядка в собственном гардеробе. Персиваль старался в этом подавать всем пример. Не только в одежде, конечно, во всем! Спокойствие и порядок в МАКУСА и во всей магической Америке, вот это, действительно, хорошо!

Абернати умел хорошо следовать приказам, он был исполнительным и преданным идее, в которую верил. Помочь сбежать Гриндевальду, заключённому под стражу МАКУСА, став предателем? Да без проблем! Они ведь не понимают, что Гриндевальд хочет сделать хорошо всем! Всем магам! И Абернати поступает так, конечно же, ради общего блага.

Винда считала, что быть преданной это хорошо. А глубоко преданной - ещё лучше. И следовать за таким как Гриндевальд к непременно светлому и прекрасному будущему. И будущее это будет действительно прекрасным, пусть только и у магов. Возможно, не всех. Только приближенных к Гриндевальду. А потому она старалась приблизиться к нему, как только могла. И ещё считала, что чай - это тоже хорошо. А отказываться от него очень и очень плохо.

Криденс думал, что мир не справедлив к нему, раз он оказался в этом ужасном приюте со злой наставницей, странными идеями, поэтому, чтобы все стало хорошо, нужно было разрушить этот мир. Чем собственно Криденс и занимался по ночам, выпуская свою темную хорошо скрываемую сущность. Паника, крики, разрушения, взрывы, пожары, вот это было весело, а значит хорошо!

Альбус смотрел в волшебное зеркало и вздыхал, раздумывая, что наверно было бы все у него хорошо, не встреть он тогда в юности Геллерта. Никаких бы проблем сейчас ни с собственными мыслями ни со шпионами из министерства. Вот бы сейчас читать журналы по трансфигурации у камина, пить какао с лимонными дольками, а не вот это вот все. Эх, а все же лимонные дольки это очень хорошо.


End file.
